


Up in our lonely rooms.

by Kanra_chan



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M, implied sex, not full sex scene, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Cox still needs Jordan but he doesn't want her. JD however, well Dr Cox wants him for sure. Based on the song Dreaming of you by The coral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in our lonely rooms.

'Stupid feelings' Perry thought. He'd say it aloud, but his mouth was a little busy right now... JD gasped against him as Perry licked at his bottom lip, as if he was surprised his mentor was even kissing him. The sexual tension had been there for years, they'd just finally acted on it. Perry was actually very ecstatic about this,finally getting to act on his desire, but he kept it hidden up in his heart as it skipped a beat-or something equally flowery as that like that. JD was clutching at him like he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet-Hell the poor kid was probably so confused. Heh. 

Up in JDs usually lonely room, he'd been dreaming of Dr.Cox for so long, and was simply unaware the elder Doctor was doing the same. Up until a few months ago that is, trouble was Jordan was back and wanted Perry. She also knew he was seeing someone and wasn't happy he'd seen other people. ''Well what can I do?" Perry had said to Jordan "I might still "need" ya Jordaroo, but I de-hefinatly don't want ya." She'd smirked at him, but he could see she was angry and was going to try to find out just who he did want. He'd have to end it. 'But I could still have tonight. The she-devil can't take tonight.' He thought to himself, backing up till the back of his knees hit JD's bed, he flipped them round and pressed newbie down onto the springy mattress.

He wanted JD but his hands were tied, by Jordan of course, and yet before now he couldn't make himself draw the line with JD. He known he'd need to, newbie was still a Resident. Plus Perry wasn't sure if he could ever say no to Jordan and with her on the board, Dr Cox wouldn't put it past her to just ruin the kids career. She wasn't heartless Perry knew, but she wasn't quite close enough to the kid to care what happened to him. It was gonna hurt to say goodbye, but Perry knew he'd have to. But they had tonight... 

JD broke their kiss to tug his shirt off and slide Perry's lab coat off his broad shoulders. In Perry's own room, Perry knew he'd forever be dreaming of JD. There wasn't anything he could do. He "needed" Jordan but he didn't want her. Hips rocked down, and a moan rang out. "Oohh!" Up in JD's lonely room, hot as it was now, He'd forever dream of Perry and forever need him, and Perry-well he'd only admit he needed JD too, at least....least for tonight he'd admit it. "Ah, oohhh.... " Oh god. Perry would miss this. Dammnit he would.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought, "what the Hell!" I have another Scrubs fic started, but of course I when I usually start something I end up doing lots of other short fics in an odd sort of procrastination. Meh! Whaddya think? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cheshire~


End file.
